sent out of sight, somewhere becoming rain
by abbyli
Summary: To protect her from the upcoming war with Silas, Klaus has Kol compel Caroline to leave town. klaus/kol brotherly, klaus/caroline, kol/bonnie


**title: **sent out of sight, somewhere becoming rain

**summery: **To protect her from the upcoming war with Silas, Klaus has Kol compel Caroline to leave town.

**pairing: **klaus/caroline, slight bonnie/kol, klaus/kol brotherly

**rating: **T

**disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**notes: **So, of course, Kol is not dead. Klaus got there in time and managed to pull him out of the Gilberts' clutches with the help of Bonnie. Now, they are preparing for the war with Silas now that Damon and Elena have stupidly awoken him and Klaus has realized that with Caroline, the only way to keep her safe is to compel her to leave town. This oneshot focuses more on the brothers than the actual pairings.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nik."

His shoulders hunched painfully at the sound of his name on his little brother's lips.

"Don't."

"Nik, you know it as well as I do. It's the only way."

"Don't!" He whirled around, baring his teeth at his younger brother. Kol didn't even flinch, taking another step forward.

"Bonnie is prepared to leave with her. I am not having my witch in the line of fire and you shouldn't allow Caroline to be there too."

"Why do you care so much, Kol?" he asks quietly, feeling his eyes contract and settle back. "Why do you even give a damn about Caroline?"

Kol takes another step forward. "Because Bonnie gives a damn about her. And because you give a damn about her."

And with that, his brother left the room, leaving on the beat of an angel's wings.

**/**

He stands in the doorway of the sitting room, his back resting against the frame. Caroline is seated on the sofa, her back to him and her phone cradled against her ear.

"I know, Mom. Everything will be okay. All right. I love you too." There is a gentle beep and he hears her set her phone back down on the coffee table. "Nik, I know you're there."

A tiny smile lifts his lips up and he slowly steps into the room. "You know me like a book, love."

She smiles too, rising to her feet and slipping around the edge of the sofa, finding the safety of his embrace.

"My mom is terrified about tomorrow. She doesn't know that we are going to put Silas down but she knows something is up. I had to make up a story to keep her calm," she whispers into the cotton of his button down shirt. "God, I am so ready for this to be over. And then you and I can get the hell out of here."

He gently presses a kiss to the top of her head, placing his hand at the small of her back. "Love, why don't we sit down for a moment?" His head turns and he sees Kol and Bonnie in the doorway, having arrived silently. Bonnie has two duffel bags slung over her shoulder, her fingers linked tightly with Kol's.

"Sure."

He gently guides her back over to the sofa where they resume their usual positions after a long day. His arm draped over her shoulder, their fingers laced together.

"Nik, what is it?" It's then when she sees Kol and Bonnie. "Bonnie?"

Klaus gently brushes his fingers against her cheek, their eyes meeting. That is when she notices his pupils contracting and realizes what's about to happen.

"Nik, please-"

"Caroline, you and Bonnie are going to leave town tonight. You will go someplace safe and out of the way where no one can touch you-" His voice catches and the compulsion wavers. "You-" He tries again. "You-"

"Nik," Kol's light voice pulls him out of the haze of emotions.

"I can't do this," he breathes, fighting tears. "I can't."

"I'll do it," Kol whispers, his hand resting on Klaus's shoulder. "It's okay." His eyes focus on Caroline's, keeping her under the spell. Klaus gets up and resumes Kol's spot beside Bonnie. Kol's coffee colored eyes bore into Caroline's cerulean ones.

"You and Bonnie will leave town and you will find someplace safe to stay. You will have each other and you will be happy. You will remember Nik as a person that you love but you know that will see him again one day. You will forget about Silas and the battle that is sure to happen tomorrow, never asking anyone about it. Your life will be normal, without pain or fear."

The strokes of turquoise in Caroline's eyes stand out as they brim with tears. She reaches up a long fingered hand to wipe them away, realization setting in.

"And when this is over, and the time is right," Kol says gently. "Nik and I will come for you and Bonnie. And we can all be happy together."

Happiness...it had been a thousand years since any of them had had anything relating to happiness. The death of Henrick had ended any kind of choice, any kind of hope in the world for them.

But now, they had it. The whole family had it and they would do anything that they could to protect the ones that they love. Rebekah had compelled Matt this morning, having successfully gotten him off the vervain for a day. He had already left town and was setting up shop in Minneapolis, Minnesota. That was where Bonnie was taking Caroline. Kol hadn't needed to compel Bonnie because she knew that this was right. They had to leave.

Caroline rose slowly off of her seat, crossing the plush carpeted floor with three gentle steps. Her hand reaches out and Klaus takes it, bringing her fingertips to his lips.

"We'll meet again one day," he whispers, those tears finally spilling over.

**/**

"Thank you."

"You were going to fall to pieces. I couldn't let you do that. You always look like such a fool when you do."

Klaus rolls his eyes before focusing on his glass. "I was going to compel her to forget about me all together, Kol."

"You cannot do that, Niklaus," Kol's voice is suddenly stern, almost like he is the elder brother, not the younger. "You can never allow her to forget you."

"Suppose we die tomorrow? Suppose we cannot stop Silas?"

"We will stop Silas," Kol reaffirms gently. "And they will be safe."

Klaus's stormy eyes find his little brother's. "When did you care so much?" he asks again, albeit much softer.

"You have the little witch to thank for that, Niklaus," Kol responds, taking another long draft from his glass.

Klaus doesn't push anymore, already knowing. Except for that one time that almost cost them everything, he has always been able to read his little brother like a book, just like Rebekah. Being the babies of the family after Henrik's death had caused the elder siblings to look after them, protect them. But then it was just Rebekah. After being turned, Kol had snapped.

But he was here now. He would always protect his little brother.

"Always and forever, lad," he finds himself whispering, low enough that only Kol can hear him.

Kol's drink freezes in the air, halfway to his mouth. But then he lowers it, gently placing it on the table. Their eyes meet once again, this time with no regrets. No lies.

"Always and forever, Nik," Kol murmurs.

They had a battle to fight. And who knows if they would make it through or not? But in time, it would be always and forever.

Forever and always.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Open for a sequel where Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah go to find Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt. **

**This was just born last night and I had to write some special brotherly moments between Klaus and Kol. Couldn't resist. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
